


Eternal Love

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: The time is approaching and Magnus won't leave the side of his soul mate.Angst bunnies really kicked in this morning.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Eternal Love

Magnus sat quietly next to the bed, he was exhaused. He had barely left the side of his husband in the last forty eight hours, on the small table beside he were untouched meals and drinks. They weren't important.

When he looked at Alec sleeping so peacefully he didn't see the grey hair or the wrinkles around the still gorgeous eyes that had stared into his so many times. He still saw him as the young man he was when they met, the beautiful soul that had opened his heart again to love.

Seeing Alec's eyelids slowly flutter open he grasped his husbands hand, holding it tightly as he got to his feet and sat on the bed beside him.

“I'm here,” Magnus said quietly, looking into those very eyes with a smile. “there you are.”

“Magnus?” Alec replied simply.

“Yes my darling,” Magnus replied. “I will always be here for you.”

“So tired,” Alec said, his eyes slowing closing again, falling back into sleep.

Magnus bent down and kissed him softly on the lips, letting them linger for a while before pulling himself away. He stayed sat where he was for a few minutes before shifting back into the chair beside the bed, not letting go of Alec's hand.

Tears slid quietly down his face, he knew the time was coming, he knew it wouldn't be long before the love of his life and soul mate left him. He let his head rest on the soft edge of Alec's bed and closed his weary eyes.

“Magnus?” A woman's voice and the shake of a gentle hand on his shoulder brought him out of his slumber. He straightened up, ignoring the pain in his neck at the uncomfortable sleeping position and looked into the eyes of the woman.

“Catarina? Is he ...” Magnus couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence but she knew what he meant.

“No, not yet Magus,” she told him sadly, “but it won't be long. His breathing is becoming more and more shallow with every passing minute.”

“How long was a alsleep?” Magnus asked, angry with himself. “You should have woken me.”

“You needed sleep Magnus,” Catarina told him softly, “you will make yourself ill and I wouldn't be a good friend if I allowed that.”

Magnus nodded slowly, he knew she was making sense even if it felt like he had abandoned his husband while he slept.

“Thank you,” Magnus told her simply.

“I made you some coffee,” she said, pointing to the steaming mug beside him. “drink it, please?”

Magnus picked it up with his free hand and took a sip.

“How much sugar have you put in this?” He asked.

“Lots, you need something to perk you up.” Catarina answered. “I'll be in the other room if you need me.”

Magnus gave her a weak smile and sipped the hot, sweet coffee as she left them be. 

He was halfway through the drink when he felt Alec's hand tighten around his own. He put the mug down and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, sadly watching how much effort it took his husband to open his eyes and his lips took on a sad smile.

“Back again,” Magnus said quietly, “I missed you.”

“I don't want to go,” Alec replied, his voice all but a whisper.

“Don't go, please don't go,” Magnus urged, even though he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the ravages of age. “I love you.”

Alec opened his lips to speak again, and although they formed words so sound came forth but Magnus knew exactly what Alec had tried to say, “I love you too.”

Alec's eyes closed and the small rise and fall of his chest came to a stop.

“Alec, no Alec, you can't leave me yet, I'm not ready,” Magnus begged. 

Catarina came running into the room.

“Please tell me he's not gone?” Magnus pleaded, tears pouring down his face. “He can't be gone, he's not gone, is he?”

Catarina pressed her fingers to Alec's wrist.

“I'm sorry Magnus, his time has come.” She told him sadly.

Magnus' quiet tears turned into sobs, he couldn't hold back the feelings he had been keeping to himself for the past few months, they all flooded out as Catarina wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. 

Magnus felt his heart break into a million pieces.

One year later

Magnus woke from the dream with tears on his face. In the dream Alec had come to visit him, he knew it was a dream because Alec was dead but he couldn't help himself believe otherwise as it mad him so happy.

Alec told him he had come to give him a message, that one day their souls would meet again before the dream slipped away. Magnus stayed curled up in bed all day, holding one of Alec's shirts tightly against his chest.

Twenty one years later to the day.

Magnus sat quietly in the corner of the bar nursing his forth cocktail of the day. With each sip memories of his lost love flooded into his mind, good and bad. He had lost other loves in the past but none of them had hit him as hard as losing Alec. 

The memory of their wedding trickled in, a smile formed on his lips at remembering the happiness of the day while tears slid silently down his face. He mad no attempt to wipe them away, they dripped into his cocktail and on the table top below.

“Are you okay?” A voice interrupted his mourning.

“Yeah,” Magnus replied, not even looking up.

“You don't seem okay?” The voice persisted, “ Can I do anything to help?”

“No,” Magnus replied bluntly.

Magnus lifted his head up to give the person a piece of his mind when they didn't move and found himself looking into the most beautiful, familiar eyes and frowned.

“You really don't seem okay.” The young man said quietly. 

“I … who are you?” Magnus stuttered.

The man shrugged, “just a concerned passer by,” he told him, offering his hand, “my name is James.”

“I really won't be good company today,” Magnus told him, shaking the offered hand.

“That's a shame, it's my birthday,” James replied.

“The same day I lost the love of my life twenty one years ago,” Magnus replied sadly, still looking into the other man's eyes.

“It's my twenty first birthday,” James replied. “let me buy you a drink?”

Magnus just nodded and watched the young man walk away towards the bar.

Deep inside him he could feel his heart beginning to slowly mend.

The End.


End file.
